Emily's Date
by LionLover23
Summary: Emily is asked out to the school dance, making her reluctantly prepare for the dance. When she arrives, her date is someone she didn't expect it to be. Rated K! OCxOC
1. Asked Out

Emily was at school, bored out her mind. Sure, it was the last class of the day, but it was Math. And she hated it. "This. Sucks.", she mumbled. The teen raccoon looked up at the clock, counting down the seconds before the bell rung for dismissal.

A minute later the bell rung loudly, making the students get up and rush to their lockers. "Student, don't forget to study for next week's test. Have a great weekend!", the teacher said.

Emily got up from her seat and ran to her locker, entering in her combination. When she was done packing up her stuff, she left the hallway and walked down the stairs.

The raccoon felt someone tug on her book bag, so she turned around. A male gopher stood there, smiling.

Emily recognized him.

"Yes Chris?"

"Since tomorrow is the school dance, my friend was wondering if you would like to go out with him. Ya know, for fun."

Emily blinked, "Is he on drugs?"

"What?"

"Is he on drugs?"

"No."

"Hmm, okay. I guess I'll go out with him." The tan gopher took out his phone, texting his friend.

_She said yes dude_

_YES!_

The raccoon walked to her bus, trying to forget what just happened. Why would a guy even asked her out?

She hopped on the yellow bus and hooked in her earphones, listening to music.

* * *

_5 minutes later..._

"So he just asked you out like that, in public?" Emily adjusted her phone on her shoulder, "Dude, I said he asked me out for somebody. I mean, look at me. Do I look like an average girly-girl to you?"

"Aww, somebody likes you!"

"Lily, seriously?"

"Alright Em, I gotta go. My mom wants to spend time with me."

"Kay, bye."

Emily ended the conversation, walking inside her room and playing the Xbox. She clicked on her profile, _TomboyGirl22_. She quickly began gaming.

Felix and Rydel opened their sister's door, just standing there. The raccoon paused her game and looked, "What?"

"Uncle Mordo is here and Mommy wants to talk to you." Rydel replied. Emily groaned and got up from her bed, walking downstairs.

"Emy Emy." A voice cooed. Emily slightly smiled as she saw a small, purple bird boy on the couch. He had Margaret's green eyes and black rings around his fingers.

"Hey James." She greeted. The purple bird waved at his cousin before turning his attention to his mom.

"Emily, I need to talk to you for a second." Eileen called from the kitchen. Emily walked in the kitchen and leaned on the wall, "Yeah Mom?"

"The school dance is coming up." Emily raised a brow, "And?"

Eileen smiled, "Do you have a date?"

The raccoon was silent before rubbing her eyes. (Peter Griffin moment)

"Mom. If you take me to this dance, you won't embarrass me, right?" The mole quickly nodded, "I won't embarrass you sweety. Are you going?"

"Yes, but just for fun. I don't want you getting any funny ideas of what I'm doing in there."

Rigby then walked in the kitchen, wondering what the two were talking about. "What are you two talking about?"

Emily pointed at her mom before walking away. Rigby looked at his wife, "Did you have _the talk _with her?"

"Emily and I already had that conversation like two years ago. But we were talking about boys."

"No we weren't mom!" Emily shouted.

Rigby never liked the idea of his daughter dating somebody. It just disturbs him. "Well Eileen, I'm not letting a guy lay a finger on her."

The mole giggled, "You're so cute when protective of Emily." She planted a kiss on her husband's cheek before walking back in the living room.

_My daughter dating a guy._

Rigby's right eye twitched as the sentence replayed in his head.

* * *

**D'awwwww! Emily got asked out and she said yes! And yes people, that purple bird is Mordecai and Margaret's son. Here's a summary for the next chapter.**

_Summary:_

_Emily and Eileen go shopping to find the perfect outfit for Emily's date, which the raccoon hates._


	2. Shopping

"Mom! Is this necessary to go shopping for the dance today?!" Eileen grabbed a shopping cart, "Yes honey, it is. I want my little girl to get guys to like her."

"Mom!"

Eileen ignored her daughter's outburst, pushing the cart into the girl's section. Emily hated shopping. She thought shopping was too girly. She'll only like it of she can get whatever she wants, but today, her mother was going to get her something girly. And she knows she won't like it.

The raccoon followed her mom, gazing at all the tomboy clothes she could get. "Here we are, the girl section. *gasp* Look at this!"

Eileen quickly grabbed a pink skirt, along with a pair of black tights. "What do you think?"

Emily stared at the outfit and shook her head. "I don't like it. It looks too girly." Eileen nodded understandingly and looked for another outfit.

Emily walked away, just looking at different types of clothes. She placed a strand of hair behind her ear and her tail flicked around. For some reason, she felt like she was being watched.

She looked around the store, but no one was looking at her in particular. "Emily, come and see if you like this."

The raccoon sighed and placed her paws in the pockets of her hoodie, walking over to her mother. Eileen held a green shirt, connected with a skirt and light blue skinny jeans.

Emily, surprisingly, nodded sat the outfit. "Hmm, I like it. But only because of the jeans. Is it my size?" Eileen looked around the outfit, "It doesn't say. Try it on in the dressing room."

The tomboy took the outfit and walked over to the dressing room, closing the door.

_Few minutes later..._

Emily looked at herself in the mirror. She can see herself now at the dance.

_The raccoon walked inside the gym, embarrassed of her outfit. "Nice new look, Emily." A voice complimented._

_Her cheeks turned a rosy red, "T-Thanks. You like it?"_

_He rubbed the back of his neck, blushing madly. "Yeah, you look pretty."_

Emily snapped out of her daze, hearing her mom. "You okay sweety? Does it fit?" "Yeah, it fits perfectly."

Eileen squealed in joy, "My little girl is growing up!" Emily sighed and dressed back into her original outfit.

"But we're not done young lady. We're going to get more clothes for the dance." The raccoon groaned, "Mom, how did you even find out about it?"

"Your school puts posters up about it." her mother replied.

Emily pinched her nose as she placed the clothes in the cart. Eileen gasped, "Isn't that your little crush, what's his name, Finn?"

The raccoon looked in Eileen's direction and sure enough, Finn was in the boy's section, with who seems to be his mom. "Mom, if you love me, you won't embarrass me.", she mumbled under her breath. Eileen giggled, "Nonsense, I'm just gonna go and say hi."

Eileen walked over to Finn and his mother, "Hello there, my name's Eileen." She greeted. Finn's mom turned around, eyeing at the mole before smiling. "Hey, I'm Sarah." She looked behind Eileen, "Is that you're daughter over there?"

The mole nodded, "Yes she is. Emily, come over here and say hi."

The raccoon trudged over and nervously smiled at Finn, "H-Hey." The possum waved, "Hey Emily. So what are you here for? Mom's getting me an outfit for the dance today."

"Really? So is my mom. I really don't like wearing girly stuff."

Eileen and Sarah watched as their kids talked with each other. "You know, I have a feeling they'll be great friends. Maybe more." Sarah said, smiling.

"We should meet up sometime later. Here's my phone number." Eileen quickly wrote her number down and handed it to the female possum.

_Don't say anything stupid. PLEASE don't say anything stupid. _Emily said in her mind. "Alright Emily, lets go. Bye Sarah."

"Bye Eileen."

Eileen and Emily waved goodbye and went back to the cart. "See, that wasn't so bad now was it?" Eileen said, pushing the cart further down the girl section. The raccoon ignored her mom and watched as Finn left with his mom.

"I guess." Emily whispered.

"Awww, maybe we should get this for you." Eileen grabbed a pink dress. Emily scrunched up her face, "Mom, you know how I feel about dresses." The mole faced her daughter, "Sweety, I just want you to look nice. You might even have your first kiss!"

Emily had on a straight face.

"I think you're overreacting mom. It's. Just. A. Dance."

"Try it on. I want to see your pretty face wearing that." The raccoon sighed and went back in the dressing room. When she was done, Emily walked out, not pleased of the dress.

Eileen squealed in joy and snapped a quick picture on her phone. "Aww, she looks so cute!" Emily changed back into her original outfit and placed the dress in the cart.

_10 girly outfits later..._

"Are we done now Mom?" Emily asked, hoping they are. "Yes we are. Let's go." The tomboy breathed a sigh of relief and followed her mom to the check out.

* * *

**Pretty quick update, huh? So there we go, another chapter written and published. And a little EmiFinn moment happened there. Awww! Here comes the summary:**

_Summary:_

_With only a 20 minutes later, Emily starts getting ready. She hopes Finn will like her...outfit._


	3. The School Dance

"Alright dude, I got your back! Don't let me down!" Emily shouted as she was gaming.

"What the heck?! I died!" she shouted.

The angry tomboy threw the controller down in anger. She looked at her clock: 5:40

"Twenty more minutes until the dance starts. I bet mom is gonna go crazy when she drops me off." she said to herself.

Without warning, Eileen barged in, holding her daughter's outfit and a comb. "Emily, get dressed in this. I need you to look ready for the dance."

Emily threw her arms up, "Knock on the door before coming in! That's all I ever ask." The mole handed her daughter the outfit.

The raccoon sucked on her teeth before leaving her room and going into the bathroom. Few minutes later, she came out, embarrassed. She thought it felt weird wearing this kind of thing.

The tomboy walked back into the room, covering herself. Eileen patted on the bed, "Come on sweety, let me comb your hair and then we can go."

Emily sat at the edge of the bed and Eileen started combing. "So do you think you'll have fun?"

The raccoon shrugged, "I guess."

"Emily, I think its time I talked to you about something."

_Oh no, here it comes_

"I want you to know that if you have your first kiss, please let me know. I want to smother that boy with all my attention." Emily was about to say something, but held it in.

"Alright, you're all done. Now grab your phone and let's go."

Emily grabbed her phone and followed her mom out the door, "Rigby, keep an eye on Felix and Rydel. I'll be right back."

"Okay Eileen." Rigby replied.

The mole closed the door, walking to the car.

* * *

**School Dance:**

Eileen stopped the car at the school and faced her daughter. "Have good time sweety! Love you!"

"Love you too mom."

The raccoon hopped out of the car, just in time to be complimented. "Damn Emily, you look good."

"Thanks Lily, my mom made me wear this." The wolf had on a pink shirt and dark blue pants that stopped at her ankles.

"You think guys will like your outfit?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

The girl duo walked inside the school. "So where's your date dude? Huh? Huh?" The wolf elbowed her friend, smirking. The raccoon looked around, "Dude, I don't know."

"I'll help you. Hang on. HEY! Who is Emily's Salyers date!? She's the girl next to me!"

The kids stopped what they were doing and looked at the duo, raising a brow. Chasin pushed a certain possum out, making him snicker.

It was silent before Lily broke it, "I knew it! I had a feeling it was you!" The kids ignored the scene and started getting loud again. Lily pushed her friend closer to Finn, smirking. Emily blushed madly, realizing her crush was her date.

"So, um, you l-look nice tonight." The possum complimented. Emily put her paws on her hips, "Thanks. Mom picked it put for me."

Finn rubbed the back of his neck, "W-Wanna dance?" Emily blushed even more, "Yeah." The possum gently took Emily's hand.

Meanwhile, Lily and Chasin spied on their two friends. "Aww yeah, I knew he was gonna ask her out. He always had a crush on her." Chasin said as he ate a bag of chips.

Lily nodded, "So did Emily. But I swear if he harms her in any way, I'm not afraid to tear off his tail and shove it down his throat."

The chubby green boy looked at the wolf, with a 'Are you serious' look on his face. "Heh. Name's Chasin."

"Lily. With one L."

"Well Lily, I can tell you're very protective of Emily."

The wolf nodded, "Hell yeah I am. She's like a little sister to me, even though she's older."

Chasin smiled, "I have a plan and I think you're gonna like it."

Lily leaned in, "I'm listening."

* * *

"Really? I like video games too. What's your favorite game?" Emily asked.

"The Walking Dead series, of course."

"Aww yeah!"

For the first time, Emily wasn't nervous around Finn anymore. She realized they had a lot more in common than they thought. They both love video games, they both like the same singers, and even like the same food.

"Ya know, I never thought we would this much in common." Emily smiled at him, "Neither did I. You're cool."

"Thanks. So are you."

Emily's cheeks went red again. The loud music turned into something quiet and romantic. Boys and girls grabbed their their partners and slow danced with them. Finn and Emily were some of the few who weren't slow dancing.

"Hey! Emily and Finn! Dance with each other!" Lily shouted.

"Yeah and kiss too!" Chasin added.

Finn looked at Emily, "This is getting awkward. Lets leave."

"Yeah, let's go."

The duo stood up and left the gym together. "You hungry?" The possum asked. Emily nodded, "Yeah. But you don't have to pay."

"It's the least I could do. You are my date afterall. I'll be right back."

Emily watched as her date walked over to the food stand, patiently waiting in line.

"Hey Ems!" The raccoon turned around and saw Lily approaching her. "Yeah dude?" The wolf's eyes turned yellow, meaning she's confused. "Why didn't you dance with Finn? Didn't you hear me and Chasin?'

"Dude, I'm not gonna rush into things. I know that was Chasin who told Finn to kiss me."

"Well dude you better kiss him today. It's now or never. Here he comes." The wolf quickly walked away.

"Hey Ems. I came back with nachos, if that's okay with you." Emily scratched her wrist, "Its okay."

* * *

**Few hours later:**

The dance was ending and kids were waiting outside for their parents to pick them up. Chasin and Lily were still spying on Finn and Emily, hoping for the two to kiss.

The green boy was first to leave.

"See ya Lily."

She waved, "Bye Chasin." He left the sidewalk and inside his dad's car.

Lily saw her mom's car coming so she hurried over to Emily. "Don't forget dude." she reminded.

The raccoon groaned, "Let me take my time." The wolf ruffled her friend'a hair playfully before going inside the car. It was now Emily and Finn from out of the four.

"So Emily, um-"

"Yeah?"

"I-I've been wanting to tell you something for a long time. Crap." The possum saw his dad's car driving down the road. It was now or never.

Finn grabbed Emily by the waist and passionately kissed her. Emily's face turned red happiness. The kiss felt like forever, but it was only a few seconds before the possum pulled away.

Finn smiled, "Catchya at school next week."

Emily waved at the possum, "Bye.."

A minute later, she saw her mother pull up in front of her, smiling big. "I saw that. Finn kissed you sweety pie!" The raccoon's face was still red from the kiss. Emily sat in the front seat, replaying the moment over and over in her head.

* * *

**Lesbi-honest people, we knew Emily was going to get her first kiss someday. And today was the day! But, this story isn't over yet. Well, here's the summary:**

_Summary:_

_Eileen is getting ready to visit Sarah's house and a certain raccoon to come._


	4. Going to Finn's House

**Nothing to see here. Enjoy!**

* * *

"You want me to come over?" Eileen asked.

"Yes. I would want to get to know you more." a voice replied on the phone.

"Alright, I'm coming."

Eileen ended the phone conversation and walked upstairs. She knocked lightly on Emily's door.

"Come in!"

The mole opened the door, seeing Emily watching TV. The tomboy faced Eileen, "You need something Mom?"

"I'm gonna go and visit Finn's mom. I'll be back soon. Keep an eye on Felix and Rydel." The raccoon's eyes widened, "Finn's house!? Can I please go? Please?"

Eileen had thought for a while before shrugging, "Sure, I guess you can come. Let's go." Emily fist pumped and grabbed her phone, following her mom downstairs.

"Felix! Rydel! We'll be right back. You're in charge Rydel." The small mole nodded, "I won't let you down mom."

Eileen smiled and closed the front door, leaving the twins by themselves in the house. "Alright Felix, I'm in charge, so go take a bath."

"No!"

"You're gonna take that bath!"

"Make me!"

The mole huffed and marched her way upstairs.

* * *

"Why do you want to come with me to see Sarah? I'm just going to talk to her." The raccoon looked at the window, "Because Finn's my boyfriend now. I think. I don't know."

Eileen smiled. She couldn't get over the fact that Emily was kissed about a week ago. "Well, you guys can play with each other while I talk with his mom. I think this is the place."

The mole entered the car in a big neighborhood.

"Wow, this is a nice neighborhood." Emily said as she stared at the houses that passed them. "Nice."

"Here we are." Eileen said in a sing song voice. The house infront of them was painted a turquoise and brown color. Emily wondered what it'll look like inside.

Mother and daughter got out of the car and walked up the front door. Eileen rang the doorbell, patiently waiting.

"Son! Go get the door." A feminine voice called.

A sound of footsteps were heard before the door opened, revealing Finn in his casual outfit. A red and yellow jersey with blue pants.

"Hi Mrs. Salyers. Hey Emily. Come on in, mom's waiting for you."

The possum stepped aside, letting the mole and raccoon walk inside. "Hi Eileen. It's nice to see you again. Come with me." Sarah said, showing Eileen to the living room.

"Finn, show Emily around the house."

"Alright Mom. Follow me Ems." As Finn showed Emily around the house, Eileen and Sarah giggled as they talked about the two.

"Oh Eileen, I hope my little Finn will be your daughter's boyfriend. Chad told me he saw him kiss her and I'm just so proud of him."

"Yeah, I saw. My little girl was blushing like a red tomato. She sure did choose one handsome young man."

Sarah smiled, "Oh stop it."

"And this is the living room. I'm pretty sure you saw it already." Finn finished, gesturing to the room.

The tomboy nodded, "Nice place you got here. I like it." Finn smiled, "Thanks. Wanna come to my room?"

"Sure."

The teenagers then walked back up the stairs and approached Finn's room. He opened the door and Emily slowly walked in.

Finn's room was bigger than most kids' rooms.

His walls were painted a dark blue, he had large flat screen TV, there were car posters on the walls, and he had a medium sized bed pushed against the wall.

"Wow. You're room is big." Emily awed. Finn walked inside, "Thanks. Everyone says that when they come here." He sat on his bed, "Anything you wanna talk about?"

She really wanted to talk about the kiss, but decided not to.

"Oh my god. You seriously have the new Zombie Killer game?"

The possum nodded.

"Can I play it?"

"Sure. I have another controller. Here." He tossed the controller to Emily and turned on the Xbox.

* * *

The house was a mess. A complete disaster.

Clothes and food were scattered around the floor, water stained the walls, and a certain molecoon was chasing Felix around. "Get back here! You need the bath!"

The raccoon kept running as he took sharp turns, causing Rydel to slow down a bit. "I **HATE **baths sis. You should know that by now!" The mole finally had enough.

She ran faster and leaped, pinning her twin to the ground. Felix grabbed a fistful of his sister's hair and pulled on it, making her squeal in pain. The golden raccoon chuckled and squirmed from underneath hair, making his escape.

"I'll never take a bath! NEVER!"

"Get your furry butt up there and take the bath!" Rydel ordered, pointing upstairs. Felix crossed his arms, "I won't listen to you. You ain't my Mom."

Rydel groaned and walked outside, leaving the door opened. Felix raised a brow in curiosity, wondering why she left like that. Soon, Rydel came back with a hose in her paws. She narrowed her eyes, "I'm gonna give you one last chance to take a bath."

Felix shook his head, "No."

"You asked for it."

The mole turned on the hose, making water shoot out of it. It landed right on Felix, making him fall to the ground. Rydel took out a bar of soap and scrubbed it down hard on her brother.

Minutes later, the golden raccoon was squeaky clean.

"You ruined me! You ruined my manly scent!" Felix complained, standing up. The mole pointed to the kitchen, "Now go eat."

* * *

"Let's go check on Finn and Emily. They've been awfully quiet up there." Sarah suggested. Eileen nodded, "Okay." The mothers got up from the living room, walking upstairs.

Finn's door was closed.

They both stood there, trying to listen what is going on in there.

"Let go of it Finn."

"But Emily, I don't know if I can. It's stuck."

"Well get it off of. Its big and it hurts me."

Eileen and Sarah had their jaws dropped. What were they're kids doing in there? Whatever it was, it sounded naughty.

Sarah barged into her son's room, realizing they were just playing video games. "What the? What were you two doing?" Finn still had his eyes glued to the screen, "Just playing video games mom. What else would we be doing?"

The female possum was silent.

"Aw sick! Mom, why would you think we would be doing that!?"

Sarah slowly moved her eyes to the left, "No reason." She looked back at Eileen, mouthing 'Take a pic of them'.

The mole giggled as she quietly took out her phone and snapped a quick photo of Emily and Finn, focused on the game.

* * *

**Done! And so is my Spring Break. :(**

**I bet you guys were disturbed when Finn's door was closed. LOL! I probably won't update until Friday or Saturday, so no more fast updates for this short story. Here's the summary for the final chapter:**

_Summary: Finn and Emily start causing mischief in all their classes, making them get in trouble in the end._


	5. Causing Trouble

**I'll see you all down at the bottom. Enjoy!**

* * *

"And so blah blah blah blah blah..."

Emily tried her best to not fall asleep during art class. Her teacher was plain boring. And he was just boring. Those are two facts to the teenager.

The raccoon opened her eyes again, trying to stay awake.

There was only five minutes left of class so why stay awake? She slowly closed her eyes and soon dozed off.

Minutes later, the bell rung, alerting the students to get up and head for their next class. Emily groggily opened her eyes and stood up, leaving the art room.

The hallway was loud and crowded. Emily made her way to the gym, walking inside.

She walked to her gym walker, entering her combination and jogged over to the bathroom stalls.

There was no way that she was going to change infront of those girls. Which is why she always change in the bathroom stall.

A few minutes later, the raccoon walked out of the stall. She had on a smooth, black shirt with pink lines running to her shoulders with pink and white shorts.

She shoved her original clothes in her locker and left the locker room. "Hey dude...woah."

Lily eyed at her friend curiously. "Why you wearing that?"

"I had nothing else, but this. And I'm not proud of it." The wolf snickered, "Tell that to the guys staring at you."

Emily looked around, noticing the looks on most of their faces. She narrowed her eyes, "The fudge y'all lookin' at?"

They quickly looked in the other direction.

The girls sat on the floor, conversing about regular teenage stuff. Eventually, two gym coaches arrived in the gym, looking exhausted and sweaty.

Rumor has it that they secretly leave during class and 'do it'. I mean, why else would they both be kissing in their office?

"Phew! Alright students, um, run around three times and do something athletic." One coach commanded, panting.

Emily stood near the wall. She didn't need to run, otherwise she'll pass out.

The raccoon leaned on the wall, watching as Finn ran around. He looked really cute in his gym clothes and just seeing him run around makes her-

"Ey! You done staring at your boyfriend?" Lily asked, raising a brow. Emily's cheeks went red, "No! I was just staring at the wall. Yeah..."

"Sure you were. I saw him kiss you at the dance and you guys are gonna act like that didn't happen?" Lily asked as she placed her paws on her hips.

Emily sucked on her teeth, "We would've, but that would be too awkward."

"Who cares if it's awkward? You two need to get be dating or something."

Emily rolled her eyes, "Whatever dude."

She saw a certain possum walking over to her, making the raccoon smile nervously. "H-Hey Finn."

The possum panted, "Hey Emily." Lily started backing away, having that 'You guys are cute together' look.

"Play a sport students, I really don't care." The female coach said as she walked to her office.

"You wanna tease the coaches?" Finn smirked, "Yeah." The duo avoided the sports the others were playing inside and crept up to the office, on their knees.

They held their breath as they listened onto their coaches' conversation.

"How about you and me have a...round two?"

"Yes we shall."

The adults were about to kiss each other before a baseball was thrown at them. "Who threw that?" The coach looked out the office, seeing kids goof off, but none of them looked suspicious.

A tennis ball was then thrown.

"Who threw it!?" the coach exclaimed.

Finn and Emily quietly giggled with each other.

* * *

"Psst, psst."

No response.

Lily threw an eraser at her friend. She still got no response. Her eyelids covered half her eyes.

Emily was sleeping in class again, even though it looked like she was reading. The wolf physically slapped the back of Emily's head, making her wake up immediately.

The raccoon turned around in her seat, "What the heck dude? I was just getting to the best part of my dream."

"Dreaming about kissing Finn again?" She puckered her lips, making kissing noises.

"Dang it Lily!"

The wolf laughed as she Emily tried to get to her, failing in the process. "Eyes on the board, Emily and Lily." The teacher glared.

The girls stopped what they were doing and faced infront of the class. Seconds later, Emily was bored again.

"Hey Ems." The raccoon's ears twitched as Finn called for her. She looked, "Yeah?"

He held up sheets of paper, smirking.

Emily grabbed a piece of paper and crumbled it up. She narrowed her eyes as she aimed for her teacher.

When he turned his back, the raccoon threw the papeball in her teacher's direction. She missed.

Unfortunately, the teacher saw the ball and faced his class. He looked on the left side of the room, "Who threw it?"

Emily slowly moved her eyes around, as if she had no idea what he was talking about. The teacher continued staring before looking back at the board, "Like I was saying..."

Another paper ball was thrown.

Once again, the black haired teacher faced his class, narrowing his eyes. "I'm not playing around. Who. Threw. It?"

Finn and Emily tried their best not to laugh.

The teacher crossed his arms, glaring at the two. "If you two keep this up, I'm gonna call you two Mr. and Mrs. Cooper."

The duo went silent, making the other students laugh at them.

* * *

**Fifth Period:**

"Okay, so today we are going to go outside and look at the clouds. Identify at least three and bring your paper to me." The teacher announced.

Everyone grabbed their papers and went outside. No one was really identifying the clouds. They were just talking with each other.

"Ahhh, this is relaxing."

"You said it."

Emily and Finn laid side by side on the grass, looking up at the sky. "Look at that cloud, it looks like a butt!"

Emily pointed up at the cloud, which was shaped like a butt.

They laughed in unison.

"Yo Emily and possum boy!" A voice exclaimed, seeming to come closer. It was Thorn, although his real name was Thompson, he prefers to be called Thorn.

"What is it dude?" Emily asked as she sat up.

The tiger pointed at the school, "The principal wants you and your boyfriend." he said, snickering.

Emily's cheeks went red again and so did Finn's.

"I...whatever man. C'mon Finn." The raccoon and possum went back inside the school and walked to the principal's office.

They sat on the uncomfortable chairs and waited for their principal. "Do you know why we're in here?"

Finn shook his head, "Nope." Soon, a brown feathered falcon walked inside and sat at his desk, eyeing at the two students.

"Do you know why you guys are in here?"

They both shook their heads.

"You two caused trouble in all your classes, making your teachers come and get me." he explained.

"What!? Not in every class, we just started Science and we did nothing!" Emily said, throwing her arms up.

"Lower your voice Miss Salyers. I expect you to be in here, but you?", he looked at Finn, "This is really disappointing to yourself and me. The next time you two cause trouble, I will call your parents."

Finn looked down, having nothing to say.

Emily stared, "First of all, teachers be hating on us. That's a fact. Call my parents, I don't care, they won't do anything."

The falcon stood up from his seat, "Miss Salyers! You two cause trouble all day, everyday! It doesn't matter if you just started Science, you two just seem to do whatever you want. I'm calling your parents."

"Whatever." She crossed her arms as she sat back in her seat. "That was awesome Emily."

"Oh it was nothing. I deal with people like him all the time. You know how adults be." She smiled.

"True."

* * *

**This short story is finally finished! *drinks soda* I'll update MLE in about a few hours or more, I don't really keep promises.**

**See ya!**


End file.
